


In Which Gil-Galad Accidentally Acquires Some Cats

by fflewddur_feanorion



Series: Maedhros Feanorion: Space Pirate [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, elrond and elros are both cats, gil-galad is the only responsible adult in this entire series, the martian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fflewddur_feanorion/pseuds/fflewddur_feanorion
Summary: When Maglor leaves for Mars, he forgets two very important things. Gil-Galad is just being a good neighbor, really.
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel & Ereinion Gil-galad, Elros Tar-Minyatur & Ereinion Gil-galad
Series: Maedhros Feanorion: Space Pirate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951003
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	In Which Gil-Galad Accidentally Acquires Some Cats

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the same universe as my Martian AU, Scheming, Sedition and Space Pirates. If you haven't read that, this should still make sense. Right now, the Feanorions are in space, and the entire house of Finwë works at NASA.

As a rule, Gil-Galad did not get involved with  _ any  _ of his neighbors' affairs.

Because Maglor and Galadriel were both members of the infamous NASA family, this rule had probably saved his life-- or at least his sanity-- on multiple occasions. Yes, his neighbors had crazy and overdramatic lives, but Gil-Galad was  _ not _ a part of them.

There was only one problem with Gil-Galad's rule: Maglor had left for Mars yesterday, and something inside his apartment was  _ meowing.  _

_ Mew,  _ it said plaintively from behind the door.

Maglor didn't have a  _ cat _ , did he? Surely, no decent human being would abandon his cat. Gil-Galad shook his head and went back to reading the news. (Depressing. It was always so depressing. Why did he even bother?)

_ Mew. _

The cat, if it was indeed a cat, sounded quite upset. What if it was lonely? Gil-Galad was lonely sometimes, too. Well, most of the time, if he was being honest.

"Oh, I forgot," Gil-Galad grumbled. "Maglor  _ isn't  _ a decent human being. Of course." He put down his newspaper and marched over to Maglor's door. 

Oh. Right. The door was locked. Gil-Galad would have to pick the lock… or let an innocent animal starve to death. 

In the end, it wasn't really a question. Gil-Galad pulled a bobby pin out of his ponytail (because he might have been a boring corporate employee with no future, but he wasn't  _ sloppy _ , thank you very much) and picked the lock, following some instructions he found online.  He only goofed up a few times, which was better than usual. About ten minutes later, the door swung open. Gil-Galad stepped inside, feeling triumphant… 

And a grey ball of fur attempted to claw his face off.

" _ Ow _ !" Gil-Galad stumbled backwards, trying and failing to get the cat off his face. He made it to a chair and sat down hard. "Let  _ go _ , you demon!"

"Mew," said something on the ground. When Gil-Galad finally managed to dislodge the grey cat, he discovered a second cat sitting on the floor and watching him with interest. 

"Oh, hello," Gil-Galad said. "You seem more civilized than your companion. I don't suppose you have a name?"

The second cat backed up and took a flying leap onto his lap. Its fur was soft and smooth, despite the mottled brown color that reminded Gil-Galad of earth. Gil-Galad noticed that both cats were collars. "Oh, so you must be  _ Elrond, _ " he said to the friendly one, "and the demon is  _ Elros. _ " They were good names, Gil-Galad admitted. Although he could have sworn that the phone number on the tags wasn't Maglor's... 

Not that he knew anything about cat names… or about cats in general. What did they eat? Never mind, Maglor probably had food in the house. Would Elrond and Elros need to be walked? What  _ else _ would they need? Gil-Galad had no clue.

Still, it wasn't like anyone  _ else  _ could take care of them. He didn't know much about Maglor's family, but they didn't seem like responsible pet owners. Or responsible  _ people,  _ really. Besides,  how hard could feeding a few cats possibly be?

"Well," Gil-Galad said, "I'll bet you're hungry."


End file.
